


A Prophecy Revealed

by danigirl352



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigirl352/pseuds/danigirl352
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean Winchester get a call from Bobby Singer asking them to look after Nikki Philips they reluctantly agree. <br/> The moment Sam and Nikki meet they feel an immediate connection that neither can explain. The three of them soon find themselves drawn deep into the mystery of who Nikki really is and why she is being hunted. <br/> With the connection deepening between Sam and Nikki she begins to develop unusual abilities that can't be explained.<br/> When Nikki is brutally attacked by a demon she finally learns the whole truth about her true heritage. Knowing it would end Sam's hunting days forever she is faced with a choice, will she tell him, or will she keep Sam in the dark to ensure he fulfills  his own destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Shattering glass woke Eric Philips from a sound sleep. He bolted upright,holding his breath, listening intently for any other signs of an intruder. The familiar creak of the back door opening and then the crunching of the broken glass under someone’s feet, revealed his worst fears. They had found them.  
It was inevitable that someday they would come for her. They had been on the run ever since her birth, twenty-four years ago; and her mother, his wife had been murdered. Knowing they couldn’t hide forever, and that they would be killed when they were found Eric had set up a failsafe in case his daughter Nikki managed to escape. A local lawyer would mail all his research to his friend Bobby Singer upon his death. Nikki’s only hope, if she survived, would then be for Bobby to be able to translate what he could not.  
He threw his blankets off and leapt out of bed. His only thought was to get to Nikki. He hurried to his bedroom door, pausing a moment and peeking out into the hall to make sure the intruder wasn’t there. Seeing it was clear he hurried down the hall to Nikki’s room.

“Nikki, honey, it’s time. They’ve found us,” he whispered, his heart skipping a beat as a door opening down the hall alerted him that time was of the essence.He yanked her purple comforter off her. “Hurry up!” he pleaded, his pulse racing. It was urgent she get out of the house before the intruder reached them.

Without a second thought Nikki scrambled out of her bed, raced to the closet and grabbed her backpack that was already packed with whatever she needed to survive.

“You know what to do. If I don’t meet you at the old church in thirty minutes it’s important you find them as fast as you can.” Eric rushed over to the window and yanked it open. He glanced around the backyard to make sure there wasn’t another intruder outside, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was clear. He turned and looked at Nikki. “The last sighting of them was in Jonesboro, Georgia, so start there.”

Nikki took a step towards the window, pausing as footsteps neared her door. “Aren’t you coming dad?” she asked, her brown eyes begging him to join her. 

Eric gripped his daughter by the shoulders, nerves making his hands unsteady. “You know I can’t Nikki. We talked about this.” He pulled her into a hug, praying it wouldn’t be the last time he saw her beautiful face. She looked so much like her mother.

“I love you dad,” she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

“I love you too, don’t ever forget that. But right now I need you to stay strong. You can trust them Nikki, I promise. Now hurry, please!” he begged franticly, hearing the intruders’’ footsteps getting closer. “I’ll stall them as long as I can so you can get a head start.”

Nikki pulled her dad into one last hug, quickly kissed him on the cheek and climbed out the window. Eric watched for a moment as she escaped into the woods. Satisfied no one was following her he closed the window. 

“She’s in your hands now, Elizabeth. Guide her to them safely,” he whispered as he hurried over to Nikki’s dresser, yanked open the top drawer and pulled out the bottle of holy water he insisted she keep there. Nikki’s only hope now was that he be able to give her enough time to escape.

He closed the drawer, pushed the dresser in front of the door and backed away. He took a deep breath and released it slowly preparing himself for what could be his final moments on earth. 

“Dear God, protect her,” he prayed as the door flew open and the dresser was tossed aside like it was nothing more than a stuffed animal. A huge man with coal black eyes, a crew cut and muscles the size of cantaloupes charged into the room. 

“Where is she?” he bellowed as he scanned the room to see only Eric there.

“Where’s who?” Eric stood his ground gripping the bottle of holy water until his knuckles turned white. He had hoped the intruder was merely a thief. But his blackened eyes told him all he needed to know. It was a demon. A cold hard knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Eric knew there was no way he could win this battle, the demon had chosen his host body well; but he was not going to give this demon the satisfaction of seeing the fear that gripped him to the very core.

The demon stepped toward Eric. “Are you sure you want to play games with me?” The demon asked. “You know who I’m looking for. They sent me to find her, too kill her. Now tell me where she is and I might let you live,” he growled.

“She’s not here,” Eric glared at the demon, sweat forming on his forehead as he clenched the bottle of holy water. “And I’ll never tell you where I’ve hidden her.”

“You’re trying my patience, little man.” The demon took a step towards Eric. “This is the last time I’m going to ask you where she is before I start slicing you to tiny bits.”” The demon pulled a long silver knife with a wooden handle engraved with satanic symbols out of a holster on his hip. He ran his long thick finger along the knife’s sharp edge, a bead of blood forming on the tip of his finger. He merely raised his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off his finger, a sly smile forming on his grim face.  
Eric wished he had left with Nikki, but he knew that in order to keep her safe this was where he needed to be. He took a deep breath, twisted the cap off the bottle and splashed holy water into the demons face.

The demon screamed and stumbled backwards as blisters erupted on his pale skin as the holy water ate away at his flesh. Eric tried to sidestep around him to get out the door, but before he could get clear the demon grabbed his arm, swung him around and flung him across the room as if he were a rag doll. He slammed into the wall, the drywall caving in from the force of the impact, and slid to the floor. It took him a minute to steady himself, then Eric slowly stood up wincing as a horrible pain shot through his arm. 

“Go ahead, do what you want with me, but like I said; I’ll never tell you where she is.”  
The demon gritted his teeth and charged at Eric, who grabbed the lamp off of the night stand and smacked the knife out of the demon’s hand. The knife flew across the room, landed on the floor and slid under Nikki’s bed. Both Eric and the demon dove for it.

“Did you think I would go down without a fight and just let you kill me?” Eric exclaimed as he kicked the demon in the face as he tried to keep him away from the knife that lay inches from them. Eric inched closer to the knife, his fingers grazing the handle as he kicked at the demon once again. But this time the demon caught his leg. The sickening crunch of his bone echoed as the demon twisted it and snapped it in half. He then reached over Eric grasped the knife off the floor. A sinister smile formed on his lips as he slashed Eric’s good arm, the blade grazing his bone.  
Eric clenched his jaw shut to avoid screaming. His hands balling into fists, as he willed himself to show no signs of the excruciating pain that was shooting through his body. The demon had already demonstrated he would show no mercy; as Eric would have given this demon none himself. 

“I’ll give you one last chance to tell me where she is,” the demon snarled.

“Go to hell!” Eric exclaimed.

The demon laughed. “Where do you think I came from?” 

“I’ll never tell you where she is.” Eric tried to crawl away from the demon, but the pain in his body was too excruciating.

“If that’s what you want.” The demon plunged the knife deep into Eric’s chest, and then twisted it. “Now look what you’ve made me do. I hate it when my knife gets dirty.” The demon stood up, yanked the knife out of Adam’s chest and wiped the blood off on Nikki’s bedspread.” “You know you could have avoided this if you had just told me where she was.”

"That’s… a secret… I’ll take… to… my… grave." Eric assured the demon as air escaped from his perforated lung and he struggled to breath.

“And for that you’ll be truly sorry, because I’ll make sure she suffers a great deal before I kill her.” The demon headed for the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have your daughter to hunt down and kill. I’ll make sure to tell her that Daddy said hello,”” he mocked as he slammed the door closed behind him.  
Eric lay on Nikki’s floor gasping for air. He knew he would be dead soon. He had been fully willing to give his life to keep his daughter safe. His only hope now was that she found them before the demon found her. They would surly keep her safe until Bobby could decipher the prophecy.


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

Nikki walked into the small mom and pop diner and took a seat at the counter.

“What can I get you?” a waitress wearing a long blue skirt with a fluffy white poodle on it asked.

Nikki looked up and smiled. “I’ll have a Coke,” she replied holding back the laughter that was desperately trying to escape her lips.

The waitress pointed at the poodle on her shirt. “I know, crazy uniforms right?” She leaned close to Nikki, and then looked around as if to make sure no one was behind her. “I think the owner is stuck in the sixties,” she whispered, then winked at Nikki and walked away to get her drink.  
Nikki twisted around on her stool to check out the place. “Wow,” she whispered noticing all the pictures of soda shops and kids wearing roller skates on the walls. There was even an old juke box in the corner that was playing some song from the sixties. She started to turn back toward the counter when she spotted them sitting at the table by the window.

“It can’t be,” she murmured quickly reaching in her bag and pulling out an old photograph her father had given her. Even though she had seen the photo many times before she studied it once again, and she knew she was right. She had finally found Sam and Dean Winchester. 

A feeling of relief washed over her. She had been tracking them for over a month now, but due to their years of experience staying under the radar they weren’t the easiest people to track. If it wasn’t for the 1967 Chevy Impala they drove she might never have found them. That wasn’’t a car most people forgot, so she had used it as a way to track them. 

They hadn’t changed much from when the picture was taken years ago, except Sam’s hair was longer. She realized she was staring and quickly looked away. Her stomach started to turn and she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She folded her arms on the counter and laid her head on them taking in a deep breath. Yes, she had found them. But what was she supposed to do now?

“Are you okay?” her waitress asked setting her drink down beside her. 

Nikki lifted her head and nodded. “Just a little tired,” she mumbled regaining her composure.

“Would you like anything else?”

“No thanks. I’m good,” she whispered handing the waitress a twenty. “Keep the change.”

The waitress looked at the twenty in surprise then back up at Nikki. “Wow, thanks!” She said smiling.

You’re welcome. I used to be a waitress and I know it’s hard work for little money.”

The waitress nodded. “It’s nice that someone understands it’s not an easy job.”  
Nikki smiled, she knew she had the waitress just where she wanted her. Nikki nodded over her shoulder. “By the way, do you know who those cute guys are over there?” 

The waitress glanced over at the table.”They’re not regulars, but I do know they’re planning on leaving first thing in the morning. Something about Ohio so if you’re interested you’’d better make your move soon.”

“Thanks.” Nikki smiled at the waitress knowing she had just played right into her hands. Give a waitress a good enough tip and they were very likely to tell you anything you wanted to know.

“No problem, and thanks again for the tip. Good luck,” the waitress said as she walked away to wait on an elderly couple who had just walked in the door.

Her father had sent her to find the Winchester brothers about a month ago, saying only that it was important for her to remain with them until Bobby Singer or he came for her. Bobby was an old friend of her father’s and a fellow hunter. They often consulted with each other about the creatures they hunted. Her father had met the Winchester’’s once when he had gone to Bobby’s to consult about a Wendigo he was hunting, and one meeting was all it took for him to know they were the ones who could protect her. She wasn’t happy that he thought she needed a babysitter. But she had promised her dad that she would find and stay with them and she intended to keep that promise.  
Nikki knew the demons wanted her and her father dead, but didn’t know why. Her father would never tell her, and that was the one thing they didn’t see eye to eye on. She thought she was old enough to know the truth and he didn’t. She wasn’t sure if her father had even told Sam and Dean about her. She couldn’t just walk up to the brothers, they would get suspicious. She needed a reason, and a good one, or they would get suspicious. Who could blame them? Demons would do just about anything to get close enough to them to kill them. Even possess an innocent girl to get the job done.  
She caught herself glancing uneasily over her shoulder. The strange thing was, she couldn’t help but feel as though she knew Sam from somewhere. She wasn’t sure why, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. It was as if she knew him from her past, but that was impossible. She would remember meeting him, wouldn’t she? If she had met them before, then why wasn’t she drawn to Dean? She sat thinking of all the people her father had introduced her to in the past, and she was certain she had never met Sam or Dean Winchester before.   
Unable to help herself she glanced over her shoulder at their table again to see Sam staring at her. Had he made her? She hoped not. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach she turned back around on her stool. What had her father gotten her into? He knew that meeting new people was something she hated to do. After thinking about it for a moment she knew her only chance of not messing things up was to call Bobby. Her father had said to only call him if she needed help, and right now she needed the help of someone who could get the Winchesters to talk to her.

****

 

“You ready?” he asked Dean.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Dean threw enough money on the table for their meal and headed for the door.

Sam followed close behind, glancing back at the girl once more before following his brother out the door. Ever since he noticed her sitting at the counter, he couldn’t help feel as though he knew her. He had a good memory when it came to remembering people’s faces and he knew he had never met her before. Yet he couldn’t help but think about where their paths might have crossed. Coming up with nothing he chalked it off to having passed her on the street while canvasing this town.

“What’s up with you?” Dean asked as they climbed into the Impala. “You spaced out a little.”

“Did you see that girl at the counter?” Sam asked.

“You mean the hot brunette? Yeah, I saw her. She was hard to miss. Why?”

“Do we know her from somewhere?”

“Not that I know of, but I’d liked to get to know her a little better if you catch my drift.” Dean laughed as he started the Impala.

“Seriously, I can’t shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere.”

“Maybe we saw her around town. Listen, if you want I’d be more than happy to go back  
in and question her for you.”   
Sam shook his head and laughed. “I’m sure you would, but you’re probably right. We must have seen her around town. Let’’s just head back to the motel.”

“If you say so, but don’t forget I offered to interrogate her for you,” Dean pointed out as he pulled out of the parking lot.

****

Nikki stayed seated as Dean and Sam got up to leave. She couldn’t help but notice Sam glance her way once again as he walked out the door. It would be too obvious if she followed them, so she hung back. She knew they must be staying at the same motel as she was since it was the only one in this small town. So after about twenty minutes she figured it was safe for her to leave. She flipped open her cell phone, scrolled down to the number for Bobby Singer, and pressed send. He was the only one who could help her get a meeting with the brothers, so she had no other choice but to call him.

“Hello.”

“Hi Bobby its Nikki Philips, Eric’s daughter.” 

“Nikki, my God girl,” Bobby exclaimed. “I’ve been looking for you for weeks now. Where are you?”

“Actually, that’s why I called. I’m in the same town as the Winchester brothers and I need you to put in a good word for me.” Nikki scanned the area to make sure she wasn’t being followed. When she saw no one she crossed the street and turned the corner toward the motel.

“Not a problem. I received a package in the mail from your dad with all his research. I’m looking into it now.”

“I know, I think that’s why he sent me to find the Winchesters. He said they were the only ones who could keep me safe while you figured it out.”

“Why didn’t he tell me he was sending you to see them? I could have told you right where they were.”

“I guess he was hoping he could handle it on his own and he was trying not to let too many people know his plans.” Nikki checked her surroundings again. 

“Anyway, I found them and I was hoping you could set up a meeting for us tonight.”

“Sure, I can give them a call. By the way, if your father thought you needed protection he sent you to the right people. Dean and Sam are good at what they do. You’ll be safe with them.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Nikki unlocked her motel room door, looked over her shoulder once again and then entered her room. “Let me know if you find anything.” 

“I will, and Nikki, be safe.”  
Nikki flipped the phone closed and took a deep breath. She hoped Bobby would come through for her.

****

As they pulled into the space in front of their motel room Sam’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Bobby.

“Hey Bobby, what’s up?” 

“I need a favor, and you’re probably not gonna like it. So before I ask just keep in mind you guys owe me one for saving your asses in Detroit.”

Sam knew this wasn’t going to be good. Bobby never used past hunts against them. “What is it?” he asked reluctantly.

“Well, here’s the thing. A good friend of mine, a hunter, was killed last month by a demon. His daughter survived and needs some looking after.”

“Aw, Bobby, you have to be kidding me, you know that anyone with us is a target. Are you sure it’s a good idea?

“It’s not just that. After his death, I got an envelope of research notes in the mail from him. You’re not gonna believe this but his daughter is a Nephilim.””

“A Nephilim, I thought they were all extinct?” Sam asked.

“So did I, but there’s more to it. She’s a rare form of Nephilim. Her mother was an angel and her father human. By the looks of it his daughter is right smack in the middle of something big. Only, I can’t figure out what it is. I think they’re scared of what she may be capable of when she inherits her Nephilim abilities.”

“So what do you need us to do?” Sam asked.

“Just keep her safe until I can figure out how she can be safe on her own. As far as I know her father never told her any of this, so she has no idea what she is. He made her promise to find you and stay with you. He knew you guys are two of the best hunters around and that you would keep her safe.”

Sam had to admit that this kind of intrigued him. They had never encountered a Nephilim before. “So what do we do if her abilities manifest when she’s with us?”

“We’ll worry about that if it happens, but be careful because we’re in uncharted territory here. No one knows what she will be capable of, or even if she will inherit anything.””

Sam lowered his head wishing he could tell Bobby they couldn’t do it, but if this girl really needed protecting then they had to try and help her. This was the last thing they needed on their plates right now, but he couldn’t say no. Not after all the help Bobby had given them in the past. “Fine, but I can tell you Dean’s not going to be happy about this.” 

“You can tell Dean to suck it up. I’ll come for her as soon as I can. Besides, from what I hear she’s really good at research so she could be of some use to you guys. She’s actually in the same town you are. I’ll send her to your room tonight about seven. That way you guys can have some time to get used to the idea, and Sam, thanks. I know this isn’t going to be easy for you two.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll do what we can to help. Keep us updated.” Sam hung up the phone a turned in his seat to face Dean.

“What’s this about a Nephilim?” Dean asked.

Sam took a deep breath and quickly released it. “You’re not going to like this. His friend was killed by a demon last month and left Bobby some papers. 

He’s not sure why, but the demons want his daughter dead too. She’s a Nephilim but doesn’t know it. He wants us to look after her until he can find some answers.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t know she’s a Nephilim?”

“Apparently her father never told her about her mother being an angel. And she doesn’t have any abilities so he never had an reason too.”

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking spot in front of the motel. “Is that even possible?” he asked turning off the engine.

“I guess so. Bobby just needs us to look after her until he can find a way to keep her safe.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong. If she needs help then we’ll do it, but we both know these types of jobs never turn out good.”

“I know, but Bobby pulled out the big guns on this one and reminded me that we owe him for saving our asses in Detroit. He said she’s important somehow and he only trusts us to keep her safe. She’ll meet us at our room tonight about seven. We’ll just let her tag along and hope that Bobby can figure it out quickly. He said she’s good at researching demons, so it’s not like she’ll be useless. We could put her to work.”

“Fine!” Dean mumbled climbing out of the car. “But it’s going to be Bobby that owes us big time for this one.”


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

As Nikki left her room to meet the brothers she tried to figure out what to say to them. Bobby told her that they agreed to help her and to just lay low and do as they said. He would get in touch with her when he was able to decipher her father’s papers.  
She rounded the corner of the brick building zipping up her jacket as the cold night air nipped at her neck. She passed a young couple holding hands and laughing. A slow smile appeared on her lips. She hoped that would be her someday instead of wondering if she would be alive to see the next morning. All her life she had been sheltered. She kicked an old beer can off the pathway as her thoughts of her lonely childhood got the better of her.  
Her father rarely let her go anywhere except school, without him, and because of it she had been labeled an outcast. She knew only that the same horrible people that had killed her mother were after them so it was important that he know where she was at all times. She loved her father, but sometimes felt as though he was being too over protective. That was until a demon had almost killed them two years ago. It was then that she fully understood what they were up against.  
As she continued down the pathway she glanced around taking in her surroundings. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the couple she had passed only moments before had turned around. She quickened her steps. Were they following her? She tried to gain control of her fear as she tried to remember everything her dad had taught her to do in a situation like this, but her mind drew a blank. She had never been without her father; he had always been there to protect her. She thought about running, but that would only alert them that she knew they were following her. Her heart began to race. She could still hear their footsteps behind her. A few more doors and she would be safe. She glanced over her shoulder once again and relief washed over her as the couple stopped in front of another motel room and pulled out a key. She didn’t want to fight here of all places. It was bad enough her father thought she needed a babysitter. She knew how to take care of herself, her father had made sure of that, but just the thought of having to defend herself against s demon alone scared her.  
She stopped in front of door number twelve, took a deep breath and knocked. She couldn’t believe this was what her life had come to, needing babysitters. 

****

“That must be her,” Sam said to Dean as they heard a knock on their door.

“Well it’s about time. I’m starving,” Dean mumbled as he stood up. He peeked out the window, and shook his head. “You have got to be kidding me?” he mumbled.

“What?” Sam asked

“Your never gonna guess who’s at the door?”

“Who is it?” Sam asked getting up from the table .

Dean shook his head as he opened the door to reveal the girl from the diner. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Hi, I’m Nikki Philips. Bobby called you about meeting me.”

“You’re Nikki?” Dean asked. He knew it couldn’t be good that the girl Sam had asked him about was the same one Bobby had called about.

Nikki nodded her head. “Bobby said you would help me.”

“Yes he did. Come on in.” Dean moved out of the way to let her enter.

Sam couldn’t believe it when he saw the girl from the diner walk into the room.

“Hello, Nikki, I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.” Sam extended his hand.

Nikki shook Sam’s hand. “Hi,” she said. “Sorry for having Bobby call you, but I knew if I didn’t you would never talk to me.” 

“You were in the diner this afternoon weren’t you?” Sam asked.

Nikki lowered her head. “Yes, but I was afraid to approach you without you knowing who I was. My father told me you were cautious and I didn’t want you to think I was some kind of lunatic.”

“I thought so. You were at the counter.”

Nikki nodded then took a seat at the table.

Sam sat down across from her. “It’s a good thing you did, because we probably wouldn’t have believed you.” 

“That’s what I thought. I was raised as a hunters’ daughter so I know what it’s like to not trust anyone. I figured it was easier if Bobby called you guys.”

Sam stared at Nikki still trying to figure out where he knew her from. “I’m sorry,” he asked. “But do I know you from somewhere?”

Nikki turned and stared at Sam. “You feel it too?” 

“Feel what?” Dean asked.

“I can’t shake the feeling that I know Sam from somewhere, but I’m certain we’ve never met before,” Nikki replied.

“I don’t know, maybe we passed each other on the street at one point,” Sam pointed out.

“So,” Dean asked placing his hand over his stomach as it growled, “How do you know Bobby?”” He wanted to get to know as much about her as possible. 

He knew it wasn’t good that both Nikki and Sam felt as though they knew each other, and he didn’t think it was because they passed each other on the street.

“My dad was a hunter and Bobby helped him out few times. There were very few people my dad trusted, but Bobby was one of them. He met you guys a few years back. After that after meeting you guys he knew you were the ones to protect me if anything ever happened to him.”

“Do you have any idea why your father wanted us to help you?” Sam needed to know if Nikki was really in the dark about being a Nephilim.

“He only said that I’d be safe with you.” Nikki looked nervously around the room.

“How do you guys know Bobby?”

“He was good friends with our dad.” Dean left it at that. Nikki didn’t need to know any more of their family history.

“So,” Sam asked, “Do you have any questions for us that would make this easier on you?”

“Listen, I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, because trust me I am. This can’t be easy on you guys either. It’s just that, here I am with the infamous Winchester brothers who started the Apocalypse; and I know it wasn’t your fault, but… my dad was a hunter. I’’ve heard a lot of stories about you; some good and some… well… not so good.

“You can’t believe everything you hear. Just remember we’re here to help you. If we were so bad would we have agreed to help you?”” Sam pointed out.

“I think that came out wrong. My father may have heard bad things, but he never once believed them. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m a little nervous. You two are legends in the hunting world and here I am with you.”  
Sam shook his head. “We’re far from being legends,” he pointed out. “We’’re just two normal guys trying to rid the world of the evil most people don’t even realize exists.”

“Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way what do you say we go get something to eat? I’m starving.” Dean grabbed his coat off the chair and headed for the door.

“Sounds good,” Nikki replied getting up and following Dean with Sam right behind her.

“Nice car,” Nikki said as she climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

“Thanks,” Dean replied smiling at Nikki as he slid behind the wheel. He did have to admit that so far she didn’t seem too bad, but he wasn’’t going to let his guard down until Bobby figured out this whole mess. He was just glad she was easy on the eyes, which made this babysitting thing a little easier. With her long wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes he could picture her on the top of the cheerleaders’ pyramid, or even prom queen, but for some reason Dean got the impression she didn’t have many friends in or out of school.   
They went to the same diner as they’d gone to earlier. It must have been a slow night because their waitress was at their table before they could get their coats off. 

“What can I get you?” she asked in a southern accent as she smiled at Dean without even acknowledging that Nikki and Sam were at the same table.

Dean looked the girl over with one swift glance. “How about three specials, two Cokes and a beer?” he suggested winking at the girl.

“Sorry, we don’t serve beer. You could get one at Thirsty Joe’s around the corner though. I’m heading there after my shift ends at nine” She wrote her number on the back of an order form and handed it to Dean. He smiled and put the number in his pocket. “I guess I’ll have a Coke then.” She wrote their order down and hurried away looking over her shoulder and smiling at Dean as she rounded the counter.

Nikki shook her head wondering if the girl could have been any more obvious that she was interested in Dean. 

The waitress reappeared a few minutes later with their drinks leaning down close to Dean as she set his soda in front of him. “Here you go,” she said grazing his hand with hers. She set Sam and Nikki’s drinks in front of them without any kind of acknowledgement at all. “Can I get you anything else?” she directed at Dean.

“Not right now, maybe later.” Dean flashed her a smile as she spun on her heals and walked away giggling.

“Is he always like that with women?” Nikki whispered to Sam.

“All the time,” Sam laughed.

“What?” Dean asked turning his attention back to the table.

 

“I was just asking Sam if all the young girls fall all over you like that?”

“Well, what can I say, women find me irresistible.” Dean winked at the waitress and sent her into a fit of giggles again.

“Is that what you call it?” Sam mocked.

“Shut up dude!” Dean snapped.

“So,” Nikki asked, “Do you have any leads on a new job?””

“There are some strange things happening in Crestview, Ohio, we thought we would check it out. We were heading that way when we got the call from Bobby about you,” Dean said taking a sip of his soda.

Nikki lowered her head, feeling guilty from keeping them from what could possibly be an important job. “I didn’t mean to be any trouble. I’m sorry,”” she mumbled.

“Dean didn’t mean it like that. He just meant we were heading that way when Bobby called.”

Dean turned his attention to Nikki. “Sam’s right, I didn’t mean anything by it. If Bobby felt you were important enough to protect then there must be a good reason and any other hunt can wait.”

Nikki felt a little better by Dean’s assurance that he held no grudges against her, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that he would have preferred not to have her with them. 

“Why do you have to wait? I can come with you and help. Remember my father was a hunter and I could be of some use. Have you done any research on the town yet?” Nikki asked as the waitress arrived with their food.

“Thanks,” Sam told the waitress as she set his plate in front of him. She barley acknowledged him, turned smiled at Dean and walked away. “I’ve done a little, but not much. We plan on researching more when we get to the town. The local library should have what we need. The town’s people are usually helpful too. If you find the right person they can tell you everything you need to know.””

“I could do some research here tonight. There are certain websites I can check out. Most sites are garbage but I’ve found a few that contain quite a bit of useful information,”” Nikki revealed as she took a bite of her burger.

“You can do that?” Dean asked as he grabbed some fries from his plate and shoved them in his mouth.

“I use to do all the research for my dad,” Nikki said smiling. She was already starting to feel like less of a burden.

“We’d love your help. It would save us a lot of leg work,” Sam pointed out. 

“Great, so what do you know so far?” Nikki asked.

“Not much, just that people are doing some very strange things that are out of character for them. Then when they are caught they have no recollection of the crime at all. It’s not a lot to go on but it’s enough to get our attention.”

The waitress returned with the check and Nikki quickly grabbed it off the table. “My treat,” she insisted as she got up to go pay.

“So,” Dean asked Sam when Nikki was out of earshot, “What do you think? Get any vibes from her?”

“No nothing, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

Sam glanced at Nikki and then back at Dean. “I guess we’ll have to wait to see what Bobby comes up with. Hopefully by the time we’re finished in Ohio Bobby will know more.”

“You guys ready?” Nikki asked coming back to the table.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Dean said grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and heading for the door.  
Sam followed Nikki and reached around her to hold the door for her that Dean had let shut. “Excuse my brother, he has no manners,” Sam admitted.

Nikki laughed as she walked out the door. So far so good she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind doing research for us?” Sam asked as he unlocked the door to their motel room.

“Not at all, I’ve been on my own for a month now. I’m enjoying just having someone to talk to.” Nikki followed Sam into the room and took a seat at the ugly green table that was identical to the one in her room.

“Let me get you my laptop.” Sam walked over to the dresser and grabbed his laptop off the top of it. “Here you go,” he said handing it to her. 

Nikki opened the laptop and hit the power button. “Thanks, now let’s see what I can find out for you guys.” She traced her finger in the red oval design on the table while she waited for it to boot up. She hoped she could find something useful; she wanted to make a good first impression. 

“Can you give me the names of the victims and any information you already have on the town. It’ll make my search faster,” she asked as the laptop finally booted up.

“Sure.” Sam grabbed the newspaper clipping off his nightstand and handed it to her. “That’s all we have right now. We haven’t been able to research it any further because we were busy with another case.” 

“That’s fine.” Nikki took the clipping from Sam and read it making sure to write down the names of the people involved and any other information she may need.

“So, can we help in any way?” Sam asked sitting down across from Nikki at the table.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll let you know if I find something.”

“Okay,” Dean replied as he plopped down on the bed and turned the TV on and started scanning the channels.

Nikki scanned the names again, then brought up the website for the town of Crestview, Ohio and hit the link to the local newspaper. They would be sure to have information on the   
so-called accidents. She found the articles for each of the victims, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, to the town’s people anyway. To her she could already see a pattern emerging, but nothing other than what they already knew. 

“I’m sorry guys. I wasn’t able to find anything you don’’t already know,” Nikki said turning toward Sam and Dean who were both watching a talk show while they patiently waited for her to finish. 

“Well it was worth a try,” Dean said climbing off the bed.

Nikki shifted in her chair. “Listen guys, I know you can’t be happy about having to babysit me. To be honest I’m not all that happy my dad thought I needed babysitters. I’’ll understand if you don’t want to do this. I know there are other people out there who need your help a lot more than I do.”

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.  
“Well,” Dean replied “To be honest I wasn’t too thrilled about it at first. Our job is stressful enough without having to worry about a civilian, but you could actually help us out. So this seems to be working out already.”

Sam cleared his throat as if he was embarrassed by Dean’s honesty. “I guess what we’re asking is, are you willing to help us while we help keep you safe?””

Relieved, Nikki smiled. “Sure, that way at least I’ll be earning my protection and won’t feel like a nuisance.”” 

“Don’t worry; we’ll work it out somehow,” Sam added. “As long as we can all get along then we shouldn’t have a problem.”

“Thanks, it’s good to know I have help if I run into trouble.” Nikki looked at her watch and stood up to leave. “I guess I’ll get going. It’s getting late and I’m a little tired.”

Dean stepped in front of the door. “Hold on a minute, where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“Back to my room. I do have to sleep,” Nikki said as she tried to step around Dean.

Dean stepped in her way. “What part of we’re going to protect you did you not get? One of us has to be with you at all times for that to work. So you either sleep here, or one of us sleeps in your room.”

Nikki looked at the beds, “Well unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor tonight I suggest you guys figure out who’s sleeping in the extra bed in my room,” Nikki scrunched up her nose, “because there is no way I’m sleeping on this grungy nasty floor.”

Sam laughed and stood up. “Don’t blame you there, it is pretty disgusting. I’ll go with Nikki to her room and we’ll be back ready to go first thing in the morning.” 

“That’s fine with me,” Nikki stepped around Dean, then paused. “Can I ask you guys a question and get an honest answer?” she asked without turning to look at them.

“Sure.” Dean replied.

“When the demon attacked us my dad stayed behind to give me a head start. We agreed to meet at a certain spot and if he wasn’t there in thirty minutes I was too leave and find you two. I wasn’t to try and contact him because it would be too dangerous. He was supposed to find me, but it’s been so long and I haven’t heard from him.” Nikki tried to prepare herself for the worst. “I guess what I’m asking is, is my dad… dead?”

There was a moment silence before Sam replied, which told Nikki what she’d feared was true.

“Yes, I’m sorry. We weren’t sure if you knew and didn’t want to be the ones to bring up bad memories for you if you did. We know what it’s like to lose a parent. We’ve lost both of ours in this war.”

Nikki lowered her head, trying to hold back her tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. “I thought so,” She whispered as she hurried out of the room and back to her own. Once Sam and she were safely inside her room she excused herself, ran into the bathroom and shut the door.   
“Daddy, why didn’t you come with me?” she mumbled. “Why did you leave me here all alone? I don’t know if I can do this without you.” Nikki slid to the floor with her back against the door and wrapped her arms around her knees. “I love you Daddy, I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she let her tears flow freely for the man who had raised her, kept her safe and who had given his life to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

“What’s going on?” Kevin Meyers yelled as a heavy built cop wrestled him to the cold hard ground. ““Why are you doing this to me? I didn’t do anything!” he screamed as the cop yanked his arms behind his back and handcuffed him.

“Tell that to the judge,” Officer Johnson instructed as he pulled him up off the ground by his Grey t-shirt. He had never seen anything like this in his twelve years on the force here in Crestview, Ohio. And he wasn’t going to go easy on the creep who had committed this horrific crime. He was itching for the guy to make one wrong move so he could teach him a lesson. “They’re going to throw the book at you for what you did!”” he assured the suspect.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything!” Kevin cried out. “I was just pumping gas into my suburban and the next thing I knew you were throwing me to the ground.” 

Officer Johnson stopped in front of the body that was still smoldering on the ground. “Why don’t you get a good look at what you did, you scum bag. That’s the poor women you just set ablaze.”

“You don’t think I did that, do you?” Kevin exclaimed turning white as a ghost. “You have the wrong guy!” but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the cop shoved him into the police cruiser and slammed the door on him in mid- sentence.

****

“Humans,” the spirit laughed as he watched the cop shove the poor guy into the back of the squad car. They were so much fun to play with. That guy had no idea what he had just done, and the best part was he was sure to get the death penalty for it. It had only taken him a second to slip into Kevin’s body while he had been pumping gas. Once in control, it had been nothing at all to make him spray gas on the woman who had the misfortune to pull up at the next pump. He could still see the horror on her face when Kevin lit the match and threw it on the ground next to her feet. It was priceless.  
Her screams had only lasted a few moments because the intense flames had disintegrated her vocal cords within seconds. She had tried desperately to put the flames out by dropping to the ground, but the droplets of gas from the pavement only caused the flames to double in size. Seeing what was happening the gas attendant had run out of the store to hit the gas shut off button. It had been too little too late though. She had died from third degree burns over her entire body within minutes.   
The spirit grinned, the pure thrill he had felt when she had first ignited was indescribable. The way the blue and red flames had danced off her burning body had exhilarated him.  
What fun he had been having. Every fifty years he was able to return to get his revenge, and this time around had proved to be his best work to date. There had been others before Kevin Meyer, and he still had one more descendant to track down before his time would be up here for another fifty years. 

****

“I guess this motel is good enough,” Dean said pulling into a ranch style motel with about twenty rooms. “From the looks of the one across the street this is the better of the two.”  
They all climbed out of the Impala each taking a moment to stretch their legs before heading to the main office. “We’ll take two rooms with an adjoining door if you have it,” Sam told the clerk as he handed her a credit card with the name Joseph Alburn on it. 

“You’re in luck. We have one room left like that and it’s available.” The clerk swiped Sam’s card and handed him two room keys. “Let me know if you need anything,” the clerk mumbled as she turned his attention back to the small TV on the wall.

Sam smiled as he took the keys, grabbed a map of the town off the desk and followed Dean and Nikki out the office door. 

As they stopped in front of their rooms a police cruiser raced past with its sirens on. 

“That can’t be good,” Dean exclaimed. “Maybe we should follow them to see what’s going on?”

Sam glanced at Nikki then back at Dean. “You go and check it out. I’ll stay here with Nikki.”

“Good idea.” Dean climbed back behind the wheel of the Impala and pulled back out of the motel parking lot. He followed the police cruiser a couple of blocks to a gas station on the outskirts of town that was sectioned off by yellow banner tape that surrounded the whole station. He then pulled the Impala into the closest parking lot.

The smell of burnt human flesh hung in the air as he climbed out of the car. “That’s a smell I’ll never get used to,”” he mumbled scrunching his nose as he made his way to the back of the Impala. He opened the trunk and grabbed his box of fake IDS. Not having one that would fit this situation he grabbed one that he hoped would fool anyone who asked to see it. He walked across the street and slipped under the caution tape.

“What happened here?” he asked a police officer who looked as though he had just joined the force.

“Hold on there, no pedestrians past the tape,” he ordered.

“Do I look like a pedestrian to you?” Dean asked flashing his fake badge quickly and putting it back in his pocket before the cop could ask to see it again. “I’m with the Ohio Department of Agriculture. I was supposed to inspect this gas station today.”

“You might want to reschedule that for another day. This place is closed for the rest of the week at least.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “Great, that’ll put me behind in my paperwork again.” “Could you at least tell me what happened. I need to tell my boss why the reports not on his desk?”

The cop glanced around as if he wasn’t sure he should give out that information.

“Come on man,” Dean said “You don’t want to get me fired do you?“ Some psychopath torched a woman while she was getting gas. He’s denying it, but there are witnesses who saw the whole thing. Plus we can see it clearly on the security tapes.”

“He’s actually denying he had anything to do with it?” Dean asked as they watched the coroner zip up the body bag that was filled with the charred remains of the woman and load it on a stretcher. 

“Yeah, he says he doesn’t remember any of it. That’s all I can tell you I’m sorry, I don’t know anything else right now.”

“Thanks, at least I can tell my boss something. Have good day.” Dean slipped back under the tape and made his way back through the crowd. He climbed behind the wheel of the Impala thinking that this crime may be connected to the case they were there for. He turned the key and the Impala engine roared to life making him smile. He loved it when his baby was running at peak performance. 

**** 

“Hey, did you find out what all the commotion was about?” Nikki asked Dean as he walked back into the motel room.

“Yeah, I did.” Dean sat down at the table across from Nikki. “Some woman was set on fire and the guy who did it says he can’’t remember doing it.”

Sam shook his head. “How many times have we heard that before?” He mumbled joining Dean and Nikki at the table.

Nikki slid newspapers over to Dean and pointed the articles out to him. “Sam grabbed these papers from the office when we checked in. I looked through them and found some articles that you might be interested in. Besides the one incident that we already know about there have been two more strange deaths plus this one in the last three weeks alone.” 

“In one case a man named Jason Embers killed his wife, Shelia, of twelve years. Friends and family claimed that although she was a loving and devoted wife he was becoming paranoid that she was cheating on him. He snapped one day and stabbed her twelve times. Then there was Jessica Smith. She drove her SUV into the path of a semi-truck. Although no one believed she committed suicide, the police had no other choice but to declare it one.”

“It sounds like we’re dealing with a vengeful spirit like the one in Edmond, Oklahoma who has learned how to possess people,”” Sam pointed out as Dean finished reading the articles. “So, that means we have to put it to rest before he can kill anyone else, but to do that we have to find out where he’s buried.””

Dean stood up and headed for the door. “You two hit the local library and see what you can dig up. I’ll take a walk around town and talk to some of the locals too see what I can find out.”

“We’ll meet you back here when we’re finished.”” Sam grabbed the map of the town off the dresser and followed Nikki out the door. 

“Let me have the map, I’ll check it to see if the library is on it.” Nikki took the map from Sam and climbed into the Impala. “From the looks of it the library is on the other side of town. Take a left at the corner and follow it all the way straight till you see Turner Avenue. Then make a right, the library is on that street.”

Sam hoped they would find the information they needed at the library. The less people asking questions about what they were researching the better. He had learned from past experiences that when you start asking questions about where someone was buried trouble usually followed. 

That was the last thing they needed, especially since they had Nikki to worry about now. It was important they stay under the radar from the local cops, do what they needed to do and get out of town. 

“So, did you ever go on any hunts with your dad?” Sam asked as he started up the Impala and pulled out onto the main road. He wanted to know how involved they should let her get when they hunted this spirit down.

“I was taught to do the research part of the job and how to defend myself, and that was it. That was fine with me though because it wasn’t a life style I wanted to follow anyway.”

“I know how you feel. This wasn’t exactly my career choice either. I was in college studying to become a lawyer when my father went missing and I got dragged back in.” Sam decided to keep the real reason he had rejoined the fight to himself. Nikki didn’t need to know about Jessica and how seeing her on that ceiling had torn him apart. It was that reason he had rejoined Dean, to get revenge for Jessica’s death. 

“Did you ever find him?”

“Yes, we did but he later died saving Dean’s life.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
Sam glanced over at Nikki. “Don’t worry about it. I know what it’s like to lose both parents to a demon, and I understand your hesitation to talk about your dad, but if you can remember anything he may have told you that might help us you have to let us know.”

“I will, I promise.” Nikki looked at the map then back out the window. “There’s the library.” Nikki pointed to a big brick building on the right side of the street. 

Sam pulled the Impala into the only open parking spot on the block.

“This place is huge,” Nikki exclaimed as they walked through the front doors of the library. Her eyes scanned the bookcases which took up two levels and with solid oak study tables taking up most of the floor space. “There must be some kind of information we can find here that can be useful to us.”

“Let’s hope so.” Sam pointed to a table in the corner of the library that would give them the most privacy. “Let’s sit here, that way we can talk without anyone over hearing us.”

“Good idea. You start your research here on the web while I see what I can find in the books.” Nikki walked toward the section labeled Town History leaving Sam to do his own work.

As Sam searched on his laptop for what he needed he couldn’t help but stop and gaze at Nikki. He realized he had been staring for a while when Nikki glanced over, smiled tucked a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear and went back to reading her book. Sam could feel his face getting hot from embarrassment so he quickly returned his attention to his laptop.

“Look what I found!” Nikki whispered slipping into the chair next to Sam holding two books in her hands; both had thick leather bindings that looked as though they were at least centuries old. ““It's the history of the town, and the town’s crime biographies going back over two hundred years. We should be able to find what we need in here."

"I hope so, because so far I've hit a dead end," Sam said taking one of the books and opening it.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes flipping through the pages of their books. 

"Here’s something." Nikki slid closer to Sam so no one would overhear their conversation. "About a hundred years ago there was a newly married couple George and Jane Windmen, who had built their dream house near one of the oldest grave sites in town. It had been a beautiful home, and when finished George had carved a rose above the front door to symbolize his love for Jane. Not long after they moved in Jane began acting strangely. George claimed she would disappear for hours and when she’d returned home she’d have no recollection of where she had been. Then one day out of the blue she attacked George with a kitchen knife and in self-defense he accidentally killed her. The town folk didn't believe his story and decided his punishment would be death by hanging. As they were putting the rope around his neck he swore his revenge. They hung him from the oak tree in his front yard, and after they were sure he was dead they merely dug a hole under his body cut the rope and let his body fall into the grave. They covered his remains with dirt and that’’s where his bones are rumored to still be."

“It sounds like we were right and this could be a vengeful spirit that’s possessing people.” Sam shut the lid on his laptop and shoved it back into his bag. “I don't think we're going to find anything else here. Let's get back to the hotel. We can finish our research there."

"Do you think Dean found out anything useful?" Nikki asked as she climbed into the Impala.

"Knowing Dean if he had a woman waitress I'm sure he did,” Sam pointed out as he put the Impala in gear and pulled out onto Main Street and headed back towards the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sam and Nikki pulled into the motel parking lot a few minutes later happy to be able to tell Dean they had found something useful.

“I just have to stop by my room for a minute,” Nikki told Sam as they climbed out of the Impala.

“I’ll go with you, then we can see if Dean’s back.” Sam followed Nikki into her room and waited by the door while she walked over to her dresser.

“Is something wrong?” he asked when he noticed she seemed to be searching for something.

“I could have sworn I left some aspirin on top of my dresser but it’s not here now.”

“Did you check in the dresser? Maybe you left them in there.”

Nikki opened the dresser drawer to see the pills. “You’re right, they’re here. It’s just weird, like I said I could have worn I left them on top of the dresser.”

“Maybe when you unpacked they got knocked into the drawer.” Sam had no doubt that Nikki had indeed left them on top and that he knew how they had gotten in the drawer, but that was a problem he would deal with later.

“Probably,” Nikki mumbled as she opened the bottle had shook out two into her hand. She popped them on her mouth and swallowed them whole.

“I see you’re hard core,” Sam laughed.

“Did you expect any less. I am the daughter of a hunter,” Nikki joked as she opened the adjoining room door to the brother’s side of the motel room to see Dean looking at a map of the town.

"Did you find out anything?" Sam asked sitting down at the table with Dean. 

"Actually I found out quite a bit today. I found this diner in town with a waitress that loves to gossip. She told me there have been three other deaths besides the one we saw today. All were just as strange as the one before with each person who had committed the crime having no other prior heath issues or any kind of police record. Yet each had killed, been killed or committed suicide in a way that was out of character for them."

"Nikki and I believe that it's a vengeful spirit. We found a book about the town’s history, in it was as a story of a man who was hung over a hundred years ago for killing his wife. He had sworn to get revenge on the town’s folk for not believing him."

"My thoughts exactly," Dean muttered still looking over the map. “How much do you want to bet all the victims are descendants of the people who hung him? Problem is we don't know where he's buried. I don't see any kind of a cemetery on this map going back that far."

"We know where he was buried," Nikki pointed out looking over Dean's shoulder at the map. "It wasn't in a cemetery. He was buried under the oak tree he was hung from in his front yard."

"Good, but before we can do our job we have to find the house.” Dean folded up the map and set it on the dresser.

"I can look on the internet." Nikki grabbed Sam's laptop off the bed. "Do you mind?" she asked Sam.

"No, go ahead." 

"Stuff like this gets certain tourists’ attention and there's this website I found a long time ago that keeps an archive of it for people who are interested in visiting towns that may be haunted like this one." Nikki opened the laptop and typed in the websites address.

"While you do that I'll go and get us some lunch," Dean said heading for the door. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll take a turkey sandwich and some fries," Nikki mumbled not even glancing up. 

"And I'll take a cob salad," Sam replied.

“Got it,” Dean said then left the room.

“I think I forgot something in the car, I’ll be right back,” Sam told Nikki as he followed Dean out the door.

“Is something up?” Dean asked.

“How could you do that?” Sam asked after he made sure the door was closed behind them.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he walked over to the Impala.

“I know you were in Nikki’s room. You went through her things. Why?”

Dean stopped and looked at Sam. “Listen, we know nothing about this girl. Well except that she’s a Nephilim, but how do we know she’s not playing us. It’’s happened before.”

Sam shook his head. “I know, but something tells me we can trust her. So please just stay out of her stuff and give her a break.”

“I hope you’re right,” Dean pointed out as he opened the Impala door and climbed in.

Sam watched him drive away and hoped that Dean would do as he asked. 

After Dean left Nikki continued her research on the laptop while Sam looked over the map. He wanted to familiarize himself with the town in case it became necessary to make a fast exit.

"I think I found something!" Nikki exclaimed turning the laptop so Sam could see the screen. 

"What is it?" Sam pulled his chair closer to Nikki so he could look at the page she was on.

"Look here." Nikki pointed to a paragraph on the website. "According to this the oak tree was in front of the house the couple lived in. So all we have to do is hope the house is still there. It says it was on a street called Cherry Lane. Did you happen to see any streets named that on the map?"

"You know, we may just get lucky because I think I did." Sam grabbed the map and  
scanned it. "Here it is," He said pointing at the street on the map for Nikki to see.

As they were looking at the map Dean came in with his arms loaded with food. 

"Just how hungry are you?" Nikki joked as Dean set the food down on the table. "You must have enough food here to last us through lunch tomorrow."

"I was just being a good Samaritan by giving the diner a little extra business."  
Sam smiled and shook his head. "What's her name?" He asked as he grabbed his salad out of the bag.

"How come you always think there's a girl involved?” Dean asked. 

“Because you’re you,” Sam joked

“Okay, her name was Katie," Dean admitted with a smirk on his lips.

Sam laughed having known all along that he was right. "I knew there must have been a girl when you offered to get us lunch. But let's not forget we have a job to do first."

"I know, I know," Dean mumbled. "Business before pleasure. So let's take care of business so I can get on with the pleasure part. Did you find out anything new?"

"We actually did. When you were out getting your next date we located the burial site. It's not far from here."

"Good, let's eat and then go scope the place out," Dean said taking a bite of his burger.


End file.
